Le déménagement
by Gaiseric08
Summary: Kanon et Rhadamanthe décident de s'installer ensemble. Cette idée ne plait pas du tout à Saga. Kanon se voit alors obligé de passer un marché déplaisant pour que son jumeau accepte de faire des efforts pour accepter sa relation avec l'ex-juge des Enfers...


« Saga, il faut que je te parle. »

Le concerné cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire et se tourna vers son frère.

« Vu ta tête, ça a l'air sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

«On va s'asseoir, ça sera mieux. »

Saga fronça les sourcils. Kanon était beaucoup trop sérieux et cela ne la rassurait pas, lui qui d'habitude était souriant et dynamique. Ils s'installèrent au salon, face à face. Kanon souffla un petit coup pour se donner du courage et se lança.

« Voilà Saga, je vais… je vais déménager. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne te plais pas ici ? Tu… tu as du mal à me supporter ? »

« Mais non, pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas ça, ça n'a rien à voir, enfin ! C'est juste que… comment dire ? Je vais… je vais m'installer avec… avec Rhadamanthe… »

Saga le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde avant d'éclater de rire. Mais face au sérieux de son jumeau, il se calma.

« Quoi, t'es sérieux ? »

« Oui, très sérieux. »

Saga soupira doucement. Il était déçu par son frère. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé lors de la guerre sainte, son frère avait cédé à Rhadamanthe. Saga le détestait. C'était un homme froid, sans cœur et cruel. Un enfoiré à l'égo surdimensionné qui prenait les gens de haut et qui méprisait le monde entier. Et pire que tout, c'était à cause de Rhadamanthe que son frère avait perdu la vie. Non, vraiment, il ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Et il ne comprenait pas comment son frère pouvait aimer un tel monstre. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Kanon.

« Très bien, fais comme tu veux… »

Il se leva sans rien ajouter, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis, et quitta la pièce. Kanon poussa un profond soupire. Il se doutait que son frère n'apprécierait pas la nouvelle, mais lire la déception sur son visage l'avait profondément blessé. Il aurait préféré qu'il s'emporte, qu'il le dispute et lui rappelle combien Rhadamanthe était un homme monstrueux. Il se laissa couler dans son fauteuil. Il aurait voulu lui dire que le Wyvern n'était plus ce juge cruel qui méprisait le monde entier qu'il avait connu aux Enfers, que c'était devenu quelqu'un d'attachant, de drôle, de tendre et de doux. Il espérait pouvoir lui présenter ce nouvel homme qu'était devenu Rhadamanthe pour qu'enfin il accepte leur relation.

Le soir était arrivé et Kanon n'avait revu Saga après leur petite conversation au salon. Sans doute était parti prendre l'air pour se changer les idées. Il se demanda s'il allait rentrer car la nuit commençait à tomber et il n'avait toujours pas de ses nouvelles. Un peu déprimé, il décida d'appeler Rhadamanthe et lui raconta tout.

_« Mmh… ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait mal réagit. Il ne m'a jamais apprécié. Mais c'est embêtant, comment on va faire ? »_

« Je ne sais pas… De toute façon on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, j'ai dit à Julian qu'on prenait la villa, il a déjà fait tous les papiers. J'irais lui parler. »

_« Très bien. On fait comme avait prévu, on emménage la semaine prochaine ? »_

« Oui, on fait comme ça. J'ai hâte qu'on soit installé tous les deux… Tu me manques… »

_« Toi aussi mon cœur tu me manques… Et ne t'en fais pas pour Saga, tu es son frère, je suis sûr que ça s'arrangera vite. »_

« J'espère. Bon, je vais essayer de le trouver, je te laisse. A plus tard mon amour ! Je t'aime. »

_« Bye Darling. I love you so much ! » _

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes raccrochèrent. Kanon monta directement au neuvième temple. Aioros le rassura en lui disant que Saga était bien là, qu'il passait la nuit ici et qu'il valait mieux qu'il le laisse tranquille pour le moment, le temps qu'il se calme. Kanon n'insista pas et remercia le Sagittaire. Il retourna au temple des Gémeaux, un peu déprimé. Le silence et le calme qui y régnaient le déprimaient davantage. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soufflant tristement. Il ne voulait pas être de nouveau en guerre contre son frère. L'idée même lui faisait mal. Il devait absolument lui parler et arranger les choses.

Dans les mêmes temps, au château d'Hadès, en Allemagne, Rhadamanthe buvait un whisky, assit au fond de son fauteuil, en se demandant comment les choses allaient évoluer avec Saga. Il savait parfaitement que le Gémeau ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur et cela ne le dérangeait pas jusqu'à maintenant. Mais il était le frère de son amant et il savait très bien que si Saga rejetait Kanon à cause de lui, Kanon en serait très affecté et que cela affecterait également leur vie de couple. Rhadamanthe aimait profondément Kanon et était prêt à tout pour le rendre heureux et pour cela, il devait d'abord ce réconcilier avec Saga. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il avait changé et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre pour son frère. Il vida son verre et souffla doucement. Il ne serait pas aisé de prouver à Saga qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance mais il devait le faire. Pour Kanon, pour eux. Il se leva, posa son verre vide sur la table et alla se coucher. Le lendemain, une grosse journée l'attendait.

Le lendemain, aux Enfers comme au Sanctuaire, Rhadamanthe et Kanon annoncèrent leur départ. Et l'après-midi même, on s'activait à préparer le déménagement. Dans le temple des Gémeaux, tous les chevaliers d'or, ainsi que Shion et Saori, étaient présents pour aider Kanon. Même Saga. Mais il faisait tout pour ne pas croiser son frère. Il était encore colère après lui. Il se sentait blessait par la décision de Kanon d'aller vivre avec un homme aussi horrible que Rhadamanthe. Seul dans la chambre de son cadet, il emballait les objets de valeur dans du papier bulle. Il entendit la porte se fermer doucement. Il tourna à peine la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, il le savait.

« On peut discuter ? »

« J'ai rien à te dire. »

Ses mains se mirent à trembler doucement et il sentit une larme rouler lentement sur sa joue. Il l'essuya rapidement en continuant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais il sentit les bras de son frère se refermer sur lui. Il posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains et se blottit contre Kanon. Les larmes avaient inondés son visage.

« Comment tu peux me faire ça, Kanon… avec lui… »

« Saga… je te demande pardon. Je sais que tu le déteste mais il a changé. Ce n'est plus celui que tu as connu aux Enfers, je t'assure. Sans ça, je ne me serais jamais mis avec lui, Saga. Fais-lui confiance, laisse-lui une chance… »

Saga l'écoutait en pleurant. Il avait du mal à croire son frère. Comment un homme aussi cruel que lui pouvait changer ? Cela lui paraissait impossible.

« Je peux pas, Kanon. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé, pas après avoir vécu aux Enfers avec lui. Je ne peux pas te laisser aux mains de ce monstre. »

« Saga… S'il te plait… essais, pour moi. »

Le Gémeau enfouie son visage dans le cou de son cadet en chuchotant sans cesse qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il en était incapable. Kanon se sentait mal de mettre son frère dans cet état. Il souffla doucement.

« Frérot… écoute-moi. La semaine prochaine, il arrive pour emménager. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas l'observer, le surveiller discrètement et attentivement, comme ça tu pourras voir par toi-même que ce n'est plus le même. Et si tu ne changes pas d'avis avant la fin de l'emménagement, je romps avec lui. Je t'en fais la promesse. »

Saga releva brusquement la tête et regarda son frère droit dans les yeux. Il était sérieux. Kanon était vraiment prêt à rompre avec celui qu'il aimait juste pour lui. Il baissa la tête. Si son frère était prêt à en arriver là pour lui, il se devait de faire un effort. Il essuya ses larmes et se détacha de Kanon.

« Très bien petit frère. Quand il sera là, je lui collerais aux basques et je verrais si tu dis vrai ou pas. »

Kanon sourit. Il était content d'avoir pu trouver un terrain d'entente avec Saga, même si l'idée de rompre avec Rhadamanthe ne l'enchanté pas du tout. Il espérait vraiment de tout son cœur que Saga admettrait que le Wyvern avait changé et qu'il lui accorderait enfin toute sa confiance.

« Aller, on doit continuer à emballer tes affaires. »

Saga lui lança un petit sourire, que Kanon lui rendit, et ils se remirent au travail.

Dans les mêmes temps, dans les appartements du Wyvern, Rhadamanthe faisait une petite pause sur son balcon pour prendre l'air. Lorsqu'il revint dans son salon, il trouva Sylphide assit dans son canapé, tenant une photo entre les mains. Il avait l'air profondément triste. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main sur l'épaule du Basilic. Celui-ci eut un léger sursaut.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Si, ça va ne t'en fais pas. Disons que le départ de mon général ne me laisse pas indifférent. Mais ça me passera. »

Rhadamanthe sourit. Il tapa amicalement le dos de Sylphide. Il regarda la photo qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Dessus, c'était eux deux avec Valentine. L'anglais se souvenait du moment où avait été prise cette photo. C'était peu après leur résurrection, tous les spectres avaient fêté ça. Valentine et Sylphide étaient tous les deux de précieux amis pour Rhadamanthe. La Harpie arriva à ce moment.

« Eh bah les gars ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? On a besoin de vous là, Gordon s'est mis en tête de déplacer ta commode, maintenant ce gros béta est coincé. »

Rhadamanthe soupira. Il leur avait bien précisé qu'ils ne touchaient pas aux meubles pour le moment. Décidément, le Minotaure était vraiment buté. Il sorti de la pièce. Valentine se tourna vers Sylphide, qui fixait de nouveau la photo d'un air triste. Il marcha jusqu'à lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le Basilic se laissa aller et soupira, retenant difficilement ses larmes. La Harpie lui frottait doucement le dos.

« Ca va aller, Syl'. Ca va aller. »

Le belge se détacha difficilement du chypriote, qui le laissa partir à contre cœur, et tous les deux allèrent rejoindre les autres pour les aider à libérer Gordon qui s'était coincé entre le seuil de la porte de la salle à manger et la commode en bois massif de Rhadamanthe.

Les jours passaient et l'appartement de Rhadamanthe ainsi que le temple des Gémeaux se vidaient. Partout, il y avait des piles de cartons pleins. A la fin de la semaine, les camions de déménagement étaient chargés. Au Sanctuaire, on commençait déjà à emmener les affaires de Kanon dans sa future villa. Lorsque Saga découvrit l'endroit pour la première fois, il fut émerveillé. La villa était grande et magnifique avec vue sur la mer. L'extérieur était immense aussi. Il y avait une large terrasse avec une piscine et un vaste terrain verdoyant et fleurit. Saga regarda Kanon, une once de fierté dans le fond des yeux.

« Eh bah… si on m'avait dit qu'un jour mon frère arriverait un se payer une demeure pareille, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Mais comment tu as fait ? »

« C'est Julian qui nous l'a vendu. On paie chacun une moitié. Rhadamanthe avait de l'argent de côté et moi, j'ai pris dans ce que nous avaient laissé les parents. »

Saga sourit. Il était heureux que son frère entame une nouvelle vie, même si cela le rendait un peu triste de le voir partir pour aller vivre avec Rhadamanthe. C'était d'ailleurs la seule fausse note, sans ça il était fier de son frère.

« C'est une belle maison, frérot. Tu me fais visiter ? »

« Avec plaisir ! Viens ! »

Kanon fit donc le guide à son frère. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait le salon-salle à manger, la cuisine, la buanderie et un WC. Et à l'étage, il y avait cinq chambres, deux salles de bain, un autre WC et une autre pièce qui était destinée à servir de bureau ou de salon secondaire, Kanon n'était pas sûr. Cette pièce donnait sur un large balcon qui donnait sur l'Egée. L'aîné des Gémeaux aimé beaucoup la future maison de son frère et lui fit savoir sur le chemin du retour.

« J'espère que tu m'inviteras de temps en temps ! »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais à la seule condition que tu n'attente pas à la vie de Rhadamanthe. »

« Je l'avais oublié lui… »

« Saga, tu tiendras ta promesse ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Je te donne ma parole frérot. »

« Merci grand frère. »

Saga se contenta de lui sourire. Il ne pouvait pas trahir sa promesse. Ils rentrèrent au Sanctuaire sans rien dire. Une fois rentré, Kanon s'éclipsa dans sa chambre et téléphona à Rhadamanthe pour savoir comment avançait le déménagement de son côté.

_« Le camion est chargé. On part très tôt demain matin pour l'aéroport. L'avion décolle à 6 heures. On sera à Athènes en fin de journée, vers 18 heures. »_

« C'est parfait tout ça ! J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir ! »

_« Moi aussi mon cœur. Et avec Saga, ça va mieux ? »_

« Un peu, oui. Mais il a encore du mal à accepter. Il a visité la villa, il l'aime beaucoup je crois. »

_« C'est déjà ça. »_

« Oui. Je suis un peu nerveux pour demain, j'espère que ça va aller. »

_« Ne t'en fais pas. Si on fait des efforts tous les deux, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça n'aille pas. »_

« Oui, tu as raison. Je vous fais confiance. »

_« Ne te tracasse pas, je te promets que ça ira. Aller, je dois te laisser. A demain mon amour ! J'ai hâte de te serrer dans mes bras ! Je t'aime… »_

« J'ai hâte aussi ! A demain mon cœur ! Je t'aime aussi… »

Ils raccrochèrent tous les deux. Kanon soupira doucement. Il ne lui avait pas parlé du marché qu'il avait conclu avec Saga, cela ne lui aurait pas plus du tout. Il espérait réellement que les deux hommes finiraient par s'entendre car il les aimait tous les deux et choisir entre son frère et son amant lui faisait terriblement mal au cœur. De l'autre côté de la porte, Saga espionnait son frère. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il l'avait entendu parler un peu de lui alors il avait écouté et observé. La tristesse lisible dans le fond de ses prunelles azures lui fit mal. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir poussé à choisir entre lui et Rhadamanthe, cela rendait Kanon malheureux. Il soupira et s'en alla discrètement. Pour le bonheur de son petit frère, Saga était prêt à tout, même à supporter ce maudit juge des Enfers. Il avait hâte de revoir Rhadamanthe pour voir s'il avait réellement changé ou non.

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, Kanon, Saga et les ex-renégats allèrent accueillir les quelques spectres à l'aéroport. Les retrouvailles se passèrent plutôt bien. Kanon ne put s'empêcher de sauter dans les bras de son amant, trop heureux de le retrouver. Le Wyvern lui donna un langoureux baiser et le serra fort dans ses bras. Saga fit l'énorme effort d'aller saluer Rhadamanthe, qui lui donna un sourire sincère. Cela surpris quelque peu l'aîné des Gémeaux. Kanon était heureux et soulagé de voir son frère faire le premier pas. Ils se rendirent ensuite tous ensemble à la villa rejoindre le reste des chevaliers d'or pour décharger le camion venu d'Allemagne. Le déchargement se déroula très bien. Spectres et chevaliers s'accordaient sans trop de problème. Aldébaran et Gordon s'amusaient à tester force avec les meubles de l'anglais, pour le malheur de celui-ci. Aphrodite s'amusait à séduire Queen et Myu, au désespoir du Cancer, et les autres discutaient tranquillement autour d'une bière, riant aux blagues stupides du Scorpion et du Lion. A la tombée de la nuit, tout le monde rentra au Sanctuaire pour aller se reposer. Shion accueillait les quelques spectres dans son palais, Rhadamanthe y comprit. Kanon et lui se souhaitèrent la bonne nuit avec un long et langoureux baiser. Saga les regardait sans rien dire. Il avait observé le juge durant les quelques heures qu'il avait passé avec lui et il devait quand même avouer qu'il était différent de celui qu'il était aux Enfers. Mais cela ne prouvait rien, il attendait de voir la suite des évènements. En retournant au troisième temple, Kanon affichait un petit sourire heureux. Il regardait Saga, heureux qu'il ait fait des efforts.

« Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, non ? »

« Oui, ça a été. Mais j'attends de voir comment ça va se passer les prochains jours. »

Malgré la mauvaise foi de son frère, Kanon sourit.

« Très bien, comme tu veux. Mais je te remercie d'avoir fait des efforts. Ça m'a réellement fait plaisir de te voir aller vers lui par toi-même. Merci frérot. »

En disant cela, il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Saga sourit. Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir son frère si heureux. A tel point qu'il souhaitait que Rhadamanthe ait réellement changé. Il ne voulait pas voir le bonheur de son frère voler en éclat à cause de lui, il ne voulait qu'il choisisse entre lui et Rhadamanthe. Il voulait continuer à le voir sourire comme il souriait à cet instant, il voulait continuer à le voir heureux.

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent à merveille. Spectre et chevaliers travaillaient en harmonie et l'emménagement avançait rapidement. Saga ne quittait pas une seconde Rhadamanthe, observant ses moindres faits et gestes, détaillant sa façon de se comporter avec son frère et avec les autres. Et cela, dans la plus grande discrétion. Mais s'il l'espionnait, jamais il ne lui adressait la parole et faisait tout pour ne pas à avoir à lui parler. Et au contraire, Rhadamanthe, lui, faisait tout pour aller à la rencontre de Saga, sans jamais y arriver. Jusqu'au dernier jour de l'emménagement. Saga venait de finir de monter l'armoire de son frère dans sa future chambre et était en train de la remplir. N'arrivant pas à atteindre l'étagère du dessus, il monta sur le bord de l'armoire mais au moment de redescendre, celle-ci bascula et commença à tomber sur le Gémeau. Mais Saga fut miraculeusement sauvé par Rhadamanthe, qui la retenait de ses deux bras. Saga souffla de soulagement.

« Merci… »

« Je t'en prie ! »

L'anglais redressa l'armoire avec l'aide du grec, qui était un peu mal à l'aise par la proximité du spectre. Une fois tout remit dans l'ordre, le Gémeau commença à partir mais le Wyvern le retint.

« Attends Saga ! »

Celui-ci s'arrêta et se retourna pour planter son regard dans celui de Rhadamanthe.

« Je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas et je peux le comprendre. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais simplement de me faire confiance. J'aime Kanon, et toi aussi, alors s'il te plait, pour lui…»

« Très bien. Mais je te préviens, si tu lui fais le moindre mal, si tu ne le traite pas comme il le mérite, si tu le fais pleurer… tu le paieras cher, je t'en donne ma parole. »

Malgré la menace de Saga, Rhadamanthe sourit sincèrement.

« Merci Saga. »

Sans rien dire de plus, le grec s'en alla. Au fond de lui, il était soulagé. Kanon avait dit vrai, il avait changé. Et même s'il avait encore du mal, il était prêt à lui accorder sa confiance. Durant ces quelques jours d'observation, il avait bien vu que Rhadamanthe aimait son frère, qu'il était toujours attentionné, doux, tendre et attentif avec lui. Cela l'avait rassuré. Il avait également remarqué qu'il était beaucoup plus gentil avec les autres, qu'il ne les prenait plus pour des insectes. Il avait même vu Aphrodite et Angelo rirent de bon cœur avec le juge, alors que peu de temps auparavant, ils étaient tous les deux encore littéralement terrorisés par lui. Il lui faudrait encore du temps mais Saga savait qu'il finirait par apprécier Rhadamanthe et à l'accepter.

Au même moment, au même étage, alors que tout le monde faisait une pause sur la terrasse, Sylphide, lui, s'était isolé dans la pièce qui servirait de bureau. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir Kanon dans les bras de Rhadamanthe. Il appréciait beaucoup le Dragon des Mers mais il était terriblement jaloux de lui. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour être à sa place, pour que Rhadamanthe l'aime comme il aimait le grec. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'il aimait l'anglais mais celui-ci ne l'avait jamais compris, malgré tous ses efforts pour lui faire comprendre. Mais il a abandonné quand il a su que Rhadamanthe s'était déclaré à Kanon. Assit dans le fauteuil, il tenait la photo prise avec Rhadamanthe et Valentine le jour où ils avaient fêté leur résurrection. Il profita de sa solitude pour laisser échapper ses larmes. Alors qu'il pleurait silencieusement, Kanon entra dans la pièce.

« Oh Sylphide, je m'excuse, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là. »

Le belge ne réagit pas. Kanon s'approcha de lui et s'aperçu que celui-ci pleurait. Au courant des sentiments de ce dernier pour le Wyvern, il s'agenouilla près de lui.

« Sylphide, je suis réellement désolé… »

Le Basilic leva la tête et malgré ses larmes, il adressa un sourire sincère au Dragon des Mers.

« Tu as de la chance Kanon, alors ne sois pas désolé. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je m'en remettrais. Alors profites et sois heureux avec lui. »

Kanon ne put s'empêcher de prendre Sylphide dans ses bras. Celui-ci finit par éclater en sanglot. Kanon lui frottait doucement le dos pour l'apaiser. Après de longues minutes, il finit par se calmer. Il se détacha du grec et lui donna un large sourire.

« Merci Kanon. »

« Je t'en prie. Ça va aller ? »

« Ouais, ne t'en fais pas pour moi je t'ai dit. »

« Très bien. Bon, je vais rejoindre les autres. Rejoins-nous toi aussi, quand ça ira mieux. »

Sylphide hocha la tête en s'essuyant les yeux. Juste au moment où Kanon sortait de la pièce, Valentine arriva.

« Ah, tu étais là ! Ça fait un moment que je te cherche ! Oh… mon Sylphide ! »

Il se rua sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. Kanon les regardait en souriant.

« Tu t'occupes de lui, Val ? »

« Ouais, t'en fais pas ! »

Kanon lui sourit et commença à sortir mais Sylphide le rappela. Il se tourna vers lui.

« Tu prendras soin de lui ? »

« Je te le promets ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent et Kanon s'en alla rejoindre les autres sur la terrasse pendant que Sylphide se réfugiait dans les bras de Valentine, qui se faisait un plaisir de le cajoler pour le consoler.

Le soir même, le plus gros de l'emménagement était terminé. Il ne restait que quelques cartons à vider. Fatigués, spectres et chevaliers rentrèrent au Sanctuaire, à l'exception de Kanon et Rhadamanthe qui allaient passer leur première nuit dans leur nouvelle demeure. Ils raccompagnèrent leurs amis et les remercièrent pour l'aide qu'ils avaient apporté. Alors que le groupe prenait de l'avance, Saga resta quelques instants face au couple avant de prendre la parole.

« Vous deux, je vous souhaite vraiment de vivre heureux dans votre villa. Elle est vraiment chouette. Et j'ose espérer que vous m'inviterez de temps en temps. En tout cas Kanon, tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez moi. Et toi aussi, Rhadamanthe. »

Il se tu. Kanon le regardait avec émotion. Il sauta dans les bras de son jumeau, heureux.

« Merci Saga. Vraiment, merci ! »

« Je t'en prie frérot. Je te demande pardon de t'avoir poussé à… »

« Oublie, je t'en veux pas. »

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et Saga observa son frère en souriant. Il lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Je suis fier de toi mon petit frère. »

Kanon sourit. Saga se dirigea ensuite vers Rhadamanthe et lui tendit la main.

« T'as plutôt intérêt à prendre soin de lui, sinon… »

L'anglais sourit et lui serra la main.

« Tu as ma parole ! »

Saga lui sourit et s'en alla. Cela lui serrait un peu le cœur de repartir sans son frère. Son temple lui semblerait bien vide à présent. Mais il était heureux pour lui.

Enfin seuls, les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent ensemble dans leur nouveau chez eux. Ils firent le tour de la villa ensemble, trop heureux de vivre enfin sous le même toit. Ce soir-là, l'anglais s'improvisa chef cuisinier et prépara un véritable festin pour fêter leur emménagement et le début de leur nouvelle vie à deux. Après le dessert, alors que Kanon sirotait une coupe de champagne en observant les astres accoudé sur la palissade du balcon, Rhadamanthe alla le rejoindre. Il était nerveux. Il lui caressa doucement le dos. Kanon sourit, posa sa coupe sur la palissade et l'embrassa doucement. Rhadamanthe lui prit alors les mains et posa un genou au sol.

« Kanon, tu sais que je t'aime. Tu es un homme merveilleux et tu me comble de bonheur un peu plus chaque jour et cela depuis quatre ans maintenant. Je suis fou de toi, je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Alors Kanon, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ? »

A ce même moment, il sortit une petite boîte dans laquelle se trouvait un magnifique petit anneau doré. Kanon l'avait écouté sans rien dire, profondément ému et touché par les mots de son cher amour, et avait laissé les larmes inonder son visage lorsqu'il l'avait demandé en mariage. Il tomba à genoux face à lui et le serra fort dans ses bras.

« Oui… oui, mon amour… j'accepte de t'épouser… »

Submergé par la joie, Rhadamanthe lui passa l'anneau au doigt avant de l'embrasser tendrement.


End file.
